


【斑带】关于花吐症的脑洞

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 斑带, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	【斑带】关于花吐症的脑洞

花吐症在忍界爆发的时间刚好是四战宣战后不久。联军因为一时不察，大半的忍者都被传染了。  
因为花吐症在不停消耗患者的查克拉，让患者不断虚弱，五影认为这是敌方的阴谋。  
以纲手为首的医疗忍者正在全力研究花吐症，想要找到解药，可惜目前流传的唯一办法还只是与暗恋之人心意相通然后接吻。

带土知道联军被花吐症困扰的时候，十分幸灾乐祸地告诉了佐助。  
佐助吐着非洲菊冷笑了一声。  
哇哦，他亲爱的小侄子有了暗恋的人。  
开着虚化躲过佐助扔过来的花，带土给他讲了讲爱村子更爱弟弟的少年宇智波鼬的故事。  
末了，带土摸着下巴说，“要是宇智波鼬也得了花吐症，大概会是卡萨布兰卡吧。”  
然后虚化时间到了，好巧不巧被佐助扔了一把非洲菊。  
喉咙难以抑制的发痒，一阵干咳，然后有什么东西被吐了出来——大概是什么花吧。  
好在面具还是发挥了它该有的作用，阻止了花的飘落。

摘掉面具，一朵鸢尾安静地躺在那里。  
他会暗恋谁呢？琳吗？  
不，琳不适合这种花，琳是百合。  
那又会是谁？卡卡西？带土在心里念着这个名字，发现自己毫无波动。  
一个个名字念过去，一个个排除，然后在想到一个最不想提到的名字时，查克拉不由自主的暴动，然后一朵朵鸢尾从他的喉咙里争先恐后的跑出来。  
果然是这个人——宇智波斑。  
鸢尾。  
绝望的爱。  
带土眼神死。

花吐症显然并不能阻止四战的爆发。  
横竖大家生命都进入了倒计时，不如死在战场还能留个好名声。  
因此，都不需要怎么动员，联军的士气就已经高涨，一口气拿下几个战场的胜利。  
除了带土突然出现抢走了琉璃净瓶并且放出外道魔像大闹了一通。  
以及……第四战场宇智波斑的出现。  
带土知道斑会被转生在第四战场，所以他一直绕着那边走。  
不然得多尴尬啊，一边说着“斑，好久不见”一边吐几朵鸢尾。  
就连想起斑他都喉咙难受，更别说见面了。真见面，他怕是得吐到整个战场飘满鸢尾花。  
虽然现在的战场上已经是各种鲜花乱飘了。  
就连漩涡鸣人都不小心沾了花。  
带土看着他和几个人柱力一边打一边吐花，心想幸亏他是九尾人柱力，不然这么吐下去肯定查克拉耗尽死的干干净净了。  
黑色曼陀罗……怕不是他亲爱的小侄子。  
再想想佐助吐的非洲菊，带土摇了摇头。早就觉得这两个人不对劲了，还一口一个朋友的，掩饰什么啊。  
啧，年轻人。

目前还不知道秽土转生体会不会被传染，所以带土和斑站在一起的时候都尽量小心的躲开了任何肢体接触。  
“喂，刚刚就想问了，为什么到处都是花瓣？”斑皱皱眉，脚下是一朵被踩烂的认不出的花。  
“那是花吐症，最近爆发的传染病。”带土解释了一句，然后把涌上来的鸢尾又费力的咽下去，“你最好别碰那些花还有染病的人，谁也不知道秽土转生会不会被传染。”  
“晚了。”斑吐了一朵黑玫瑰捏在手里。  
“你在暗恋谁？”带土努力压下心中的绞痛，“这种病只有暗恋别人才会被传染，需要和暗恋的人心意相通然后接吻。”  
斑若有所思的盯着手里的黑玫瑰。  
“带土，你被传染了吗？”  
措不及防被斑问了一句，带土捂着嘴也没堵住那些鸢尾花。  
啊，这下完了。

各种各样的鲜花飘在战场上，明明是很严肃的场面也变得毫无气氛。  
当佐助来到战场，捉着漩涡鸣人就是一个吻的时候，带土仿佛看见了满天粉色的花瓣。  
非洲菊和黑色曼陀罗。  
然后佐助转头看着他脚下的鸢尾，冷笑道:“不敢表白的胆小鬼。”  
他懂什么？表白？先不说斑之前已经死了，就算他活着，心里也只有千手柱间。  
“小鬼就是小鬼，什么都不懂。”  
带土看了沉默的斑一眼，决定去找卡卡西。  
他必须，找个人去掉他心脏上面的符咒。  
然而计划赶不上变化，他还没有踏出一步，就被旁边的斑一根黑棒捅了心脏。  
好巧不巧，捅在符咒上。  
“斑？”带土一只手撑在十尾的背上，一只手捂着嘴徒劳的阻止自己吐花。  
“想去掉符咒，直接开口不就好了。”斑斜斜的看着他。  
带土怀疑自己中了幻术。  
这一幕落在联军眼里那就是敌方内讧。  
虽然他们不知道原因，但是斑攻击了带土他们可是亲眼看见了。  
就在他们猜测原因的时候，斑突然伸手捏住带土的下巴强迫他抬起头，然后落下一个吻。  
刚刚赶到战场的千手柱间有点懵逼。

而治好了花吐症的斑和带土……  
斑甩甩手找千手柱间打架去了，带土愣了一会回过神操纵十尾发了几个尾兽玉庆祝——好像有一个飞到了联军总部，也不知道是不是故意的。  
不管这场战争的结果如何，至少他的一个心愿已经满足。  
大概输掉的话也可以没有遗憾的前往净土了。  
恍惚间刚刚和斑的对话又在耳边重复。  
“你是我的。”  
“我是你的。”

黑玫瑰——你终将成为我的人。  
————————  
带土所不知道的几件事：  
卡卡西也得了花吐症，是栀子花。他第一时间去查了花语：原地守候你的爱，等待你的爱。

佐助听到带土说鼬会吐卡萨布兰卡他就留了一点心思。四战的时候遇见了鼬，鼬不小心碰到他以后吐了一朵卡萨布兰卡。

花吐症其实是兜为了斑调整秽土转生体的时候，一个木遁融合实验的副产品，但他不敢说。直到后来大蛇丸和他做实验，才被他一不小心说漏嘴。

鸣人一开始不知道什么是花吐症，一不小心在战场上就碰到了，他吐出黑色曼陀罗的时候还嘀咕了一句感觉挺像佐助的。

花吐症其实让好多双向暗恋的人走到了一起。

辉夜姬被封印之后，斑连柱间都没等就直接去了净土，然后在路边捡到一只长发堍。

追上来的千手柱间就看见自己的挚友牵着一个和他发型有九分相似，穿着宇智波长款族服的少年。远远看过去，他差点以为斑有一个他不知道的弟弟。

在净土的人外表都是自己选择的，一般人都会选择变成年轻的模样。带土不知道，他选择的外表让斑非常满意。

其实斑对于带土有一种迷之自豪，尤其是在千手扉间面前。这大概是，我徒弟比你徒弟厉害的攀比心理？

一直在净土没机会被召唤回现世的忍者们仍未知道那天再次回到净土的宇智波斑为什么变成了十几岁的少年模样，后来还出现了一个二十多岁的宇智波斑。


End file.
